Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to providing multimedia content and, more particularly, to identity management for users of transactional multimedia content.
Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content distribution networks (MCDNs) often provide a full array of multimedia content to customers over private networks using MCDN-issued customer premises equipment (CPE). Some potential customers wishing to receive all or part of the full array of multimedia content do not have direct physical access to an MCDN's private network or do not have MCDN-issued CPE.